Nice To Meet You
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Kalau dengan Alfred Jones? Human AU. Second fic in this fandom. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Twitter belongs to Evan Williams dkk**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**USUK**

**Slight PruCan/Mention FraJean & Spamano**

**Tapi karena sy nggak suka menceritakan side pairing, so it's about**

**USUK**

**Human AU/Drama/Romance yang oh not so romance ala2 Neko/Shonen-Ai**

**Center Text is Flashback**

**Mention of Anarchy In The UK by Sex Pistols. Just mention.**

**Second fic in this fandom. YAY!**

_Arthur Kirkland tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Kalau dengan Alfred Jones?_

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini kecuali Read and Review dari kalian :3**

**So, ENJOY Please!**

* * *

**Nice To Meet You**

**CHAPTER 1**

**XXX**

Arthur Kirkland benci menunggu. Dia lebih benci lagi menunggu ketika orang yang dia tunggu tak ada urusan dengan dirinya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mendengus kesal. Wajahnya sudah terlipat-lipat tak karuan. Alis tebalnya menukik tajam ke bawah sementara bibirnya mengerucut. Kesabarannya mulai menipis drastis.

"Hey, Artie! Jangan memasang tampang seram begitu! Nanti Birdie-ku malah kabur karena melihatmu. Tidak _awesome_, ah!" protes pria muda berambut platina yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua mata _emerald_ Arthur mendelik tajam ke arah pria itu. Ah… benar juga. Sejak awal kan dia di sini karena si bodoh ini menyeretnya.

Pria itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, rekan kerjanya yang super narsis. Tidak, Gilbert bukan teman atau sahabat Arthur. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia hanya kebetulan berada satu ruangan dengan pria berkebangsaan Jerman itu di kantor. _Well_, dia selalu mengaku bahwa dia orang Prussia alias Jerman Timur. _Blah_, memangnya dia tidak tahu bahwa negara kebanggaannya itu sudah tidak eksis sejak lama?

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Gi…l?" Arthur mendesis sambil menunjuk arloji di pergelangan tangannya dengan geram. Gilbert memutar kedua bola mata uniknya. Terkadang Arthur berpikir bahwa iris merah rekan kantornya itu sama tidak eksisnya dengan Prussia. Dimana kau menemukan iris merah di dunia nyata? Rambut peraknya itu juga. Kulit albinonya apalagi. Wow, sepertinya Gilbert memang cocok dengan _image_ Prussia itu sendiri.

"_Please_ deh, Artie! Mereka baru telat lima menit. LIMA MENIT!" seru sang Prussian sambil menunjuk arlojinya sendiri.

"Ini lima menit waktu _afternoon tea_-ku, tahu!"

"_Mein Gott_! Arthur dan _cute fetish_-nya," gumam sang albino. "Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang ini sih…?"

"Hei, seharusnya itu dialogku!" sahut Arthur.

"Um… -af….," tiba-tiba Arthur seperti mendengar sesuatu. Tapi apa? Namun suara Gilbert mengalihkan pikirannya lagi.

"Kalau bukan karena Birdie membawa kembarannya ke kencan kami, aku tak akan terjebak bersama pria tukang menggerutu sepertimu!" balas Gilbert.

"Ha! Salahkan saja kedua temanmu yang tidak loyal itu! Kemana mereka ketika _baby_ Prussia mereka butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya kencan, hm? _God_! itu terdengar sangat kekanakan. Siapa orang yang butuh ditemani saat kencan? Pfft!" wajah Gilbert merah padam. Arthur Kirkland benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ma…"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku-"

_BRAKK!_

Dua pria yang tengah asyik adu mulut itu langsung terlonjak kaget dari kursi saat meja mereka digebrak seseorang. Kedua pupil mereka yang tengah saling memandang membulat sebelum kepala mereka kompak menoleh ke asal suara gebrakan tersebut.

"Hei! Dengarkan orang lain saat bicara!" ujar pemuda tampan yang tengah memandangi mereka berdua dengan raut iritasi. Aksen Amerika yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar sangat kental. Arthur mengernyit. Uuh… dia benci orang Amerika. Mereka berisik, gendut, idiot, menyebalkan, dan berperang melawan Inggris, tanah moyangnya, untuk kemerdekaan. Sebagai pecinta sejarah, sentimen akibat _Revolutionary War_ itu terbawa bersamanya.

"Alfred…," bisik seseorang pada sang pemuda Amerika.

'Bukankah ini suara yang tadi kudengar?' pikir Arthur.

"Tapi dari mana…," gumamnya.

"Birdie! Syukurlah kau datang! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari _old man_ tukang marah-marah itu!" ujar Gilbert sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menyongsong pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah si Amerika. Salah satu alis Arthur naik. Sejak kapan ada orang lain disitu?

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" seru si Amerika saat Gilbert hendak memeluk pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu mem-blok Gilbert, menjauhkan pria albino itu dari pemuda satunya.

"Al…," bisik pemuda kasat mata sambil menarik punggung jaket si Amerika. Pasti dia Birdie yang Gil maksud. Arthur memerhatikan adegan di depannya dengan wajah tertarik. Apapun itu yang membuat Gilbert dan dua sahabat gilanya terlihat konyol selalu membuatnya terhibur.

"Santai, _bro_! Tenang… aku bukan pria hidung belang yang mau mempermainkan adikmu," jelas Gilbert.

"Kau tampak seperti itu bagiku," sahut si Amerika datar. Kedua iris birunya menatap Gilbert dengan intens dari balik kacamata kotaknya.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Arthur yang sejak tadi diam, tak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Gilbert? Hidung belang? _Epic_! Oh… dia suka Amerika satu ini!

Tawanya yang meledak tiba-tiba membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian ketiga orang di hadapannya. Mungkin seluruh pengunjung restoran. Namun pemuda Inggris itu tak peduli. Dia terus saja tertawa. _Geez_… perutnya mulai keram.

Kadang dia memikirkan hal yang sama tentang Gilbert. Mengencani anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya bisa disebut pedofil, kan? Sekarang Gilbert 26 dan… lihatlah anak-anak ini! Arthur yakin usia mereka belum mencapai kepala dua. Bagaimana Gilbert tidak dianggap hidung belang? Arthur sendiri tak akan sudi mengencani seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

Maaf saja!

"Artie… tidak lucu!" protes Gilbert sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Bloody hell_! _That's bloody brilliant_!" sahut Arthur disela gelak tawanya yang mulai reda.

"Wow! Kau _British_?" kali ini Arthur benar-benar berhenti tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah si bocah _Amrik_ itu berhenti hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Selagi pemuda itu sibuk memperhatikannya, Arthur bisa melihat Gilbert bersorak tanpa suara dan bergegas memeluk sang Birdie. Arthur meluruskan pandangannya lagi dan mendapati sepasang mata biru menatapnya dari balik kaca. Cengiran lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih ratanya nyaris saja menyilapkan Arthur.

"_English_. Bukan _British_, _bloody git_!" sahut Arthur dengan wajah terganggu.

"_Well_, yeah! _Whatever_. Aku suka aksen _cute_-mu itu," ujar si Amerika sambil berdiri tegak. Lagi-lagi sambil memamerkan senyum _megawatt_-nya. Arthur ternganga. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Cute_? Hei! Arthur Kirkland sama sekali tidak _cute_!

Arthur menarik ucapannya. Tidak. Dia tidak suka Amerika satu ini atau yang manapun!

"_I'm not cute_!" sahut Arthur sambil mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah si… siapa tadi namanya? Albert? Alex? Alfredo? Err, itu terdengar seperti makan malam ala teman Italia-nya, Feli. Disela kekesalannya, Arthur bisa melihat Gilbert yang masih memeluk pinggang Birdie terkikik tanpa suara di belakang Alfred. Oh, _right_! Itu dia namanya. Alfred.

"Yeah, kau _cute_!" tegas Alfred sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Setelah duduk, pemuda itu tediam dan memerhatikan wajahnya sebelum menyambung kata-katanya dengan, "kecuali alis raksasamu itu kurasa. Haha!"

Wajah Arthur memerah. Campur aduk antara marah dan malu. Ternyata semua Amerika memang sama saja. _Annoying bastard_! Belum lagi saat melihat Gilbert sibuk menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Tangan Arthur sudah gatal mau menjambak rambut platina kebanggaannya itu.

"Omong-omong, apa arti _bloody git_?" tanya Alfred dengan aksen Inggris yang dibuat-buat pada dua kata terakhir. Membuat kuping Arthur sakit saja.

"Berhenti merusak aksenku, _twit_!"

"Woah… _twit_? Apalagi itu? Sejenis _Twitter_?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah cerah. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa pria di depannya sudah nyaris meledak.

"Wow! Tak kusangka membawa Arthur lebih menguntungkan dari dugaanku," bisik Gilbert sambil memerhatikan bagaimana Arthur bisa mengalihkan perhatian Alfred sepenuhnya. Pria albino itu menyeringai pada pemuda bermata violet dalam pelukannya, "Jadi tak ada yang akan mengganggu kita, Birdie!"

**XXX**

Setelah insiden yang nyaris mengorbankan leher seorang _American_, mereka berempat melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dalam damai. Alfred masih sesekali mencoba bicara pada Arthur saat makan dan itu malah membuat sang _Englishman_ menatapnya jijik.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh, idiot!" tegur Arthur. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan _slang _Inggris pada Alfred lagi mengingat pemuda itu bakal bertanya lagi dan lagi hanya untuk membuat pembuluh darah otaknya pecah karena amarah.

Pria _Briton_ itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut dan menoleh penuh dendam ke arah Gilbert yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sang albino itu tampak berbincang dengan tenang bersama Matthew, nama asli sang Birdie, sambil bergenggaman tangan. Alfred tampaknya tak lagi keberatan. Dia bahkan mulai berbincang akrab dengan Gilbert seperti pada kakak lelakinya sendiri. Sial! Tampaknya si Prussia itu berhasil memanfaatkannya. Ya, karena keberadaannya di sini berawal dari kejadian ini.

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan ini Gilbert menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang selalu dia panggil Birdie. Bukannya Arthur peduli, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tak mendengarkan celotehan si albino super berisik itu pada dua rekan karibnya, Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio Carriedo, sementara mereka berempat bekerja dalam satu _cubicle_ yang sama? Setiap hari yang dibicarakan mereka hanya Birdie inilah, Jean itulah, _mi tomate_ Lovino lah, _bleh_! Memangnya Arthur tertarik dengan kehidupan cinta mereka, apa? Huh! Arthur pun cukup tau kalau mereka sengaja bercerita keras-keras untuk membuatnya kesal. Yah… secara dia satu-satunya yang sedang tidak punya pasangan.

Sampai suatu hari, perbincangan mereka bertiga berubah jadi seperti ini.

"Kalian ingat kan saat kubilang Birdie punya kakak kembar? Birdie bilang kakaknya ingin bertemu denganku Sabtu nanti! _Well_, bukannya aku yang _awesome_ ini tak bisa menanganinya. _Come on_! Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk tidak disukai oleh calon iparku, kan? Masalahnya aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak mungkin membuat kakak Birdie hanya jadi orang ketiga. Bagaimana jika aku dan Birdie lupa dia ada dan malah asyik sendiri? Itu sama sekali tidak _awesome_! Jadi aku butuh salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaniku. Hanya untuk sesekali berbincang dengan dia. Ya, ya, ya?"

Saat itu Arthur tengah asyik mengetik di atas _keyboard_-nya.

"Ah… maaf sekali Gil. Sabtu nanti aku ada kencan dengan Lovi. Kami mau memasak _paella_ bersama. Urgh… aku tak sabar melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat," sahut Antonio. Pria Spanyol yang menurut Arthur paling waras di antara mereka bertiga itu memang terkadang jadi autis kalau sudah membicarakan soal pacarnya yang bekerja sebagai salah satu _customer service_ kantor ini. Arthur tak mengerti kenapa kantor ini masih punya banyak klien saat bagian pelayanan mereka bicara seperti seorang mafia.

Arthur memeriksa kuku-kukunya sambil menunggu kertas-kertas laporannya keluar dari _printer_.

"_Desole_, Gil. Sabtu nanti jadwalku padat sekali," jawab Francis dengan nada dramatis.

"Kencan dengan Jean?" tanya Gilbert.

"_Non_! Dia sedang berlibur bersama orang tuanya," jelas Francis.

"Pesta?" kali ini Antonio yang bertanya.

"_Oui_. Tapi misiku yang sebenarnya adalah… menyebarkan _amor_ di seluruh dunia! Ohonhonhon!"

Arthur merasa butuh menyumpal telinganya agar tidak terkontaminasi oleh tawa kodok mesum satu itu.

"Kau bilang Jean akan jadi wanita terakhir dalam hidupmu!" protes Antonio.

"_Oui, oui_. Tapi aku tak bisa melawan darah Perancis yang ada dalam tubuhku. Lagipula itu _gay party_. Tak akan ada wanita lain," jelas Francis.

Arthur mengernyit saat tak bisa menemukan _iPod_-nya di atas meja. Ayolah! Ayolah…

Ah, ketemu!

"Hei, daripada kau selingkuh dari Jean, lebih baik kau menemaniku, kan? Bisa dibilang kau membantuku dan Birdie menebar cinta, lho!" rayu Gilbert.

"Maafkan aku, Gil. Aku sudah _fix_ datang ke pesta."

"Ah! Teman macam apa kalian? Lalu, siapa dong yang menemaniku nanti? Tak mungkin kuajak West, kan? Bisa-bisa Birdie-ku kabur."

"_Lo siento_, Gil."

"_Desole_, Gil."

Arthur tengah asyik menyusuri daftar lagu di _iPod_-nya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktunya pulang. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya '_Anarchy in The UK_'.

"Hei, Gil! Kurasa aku tahu seseorang yang sudah pasti tidak sibuk Sabtu nanti," Arthur sudah tak mendengar lagi ucapan itu karena alunan musik _punk_ sudah merasuki kupingnya. Pemuda Inggris itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa _cubicle_-nya sudah dikepung oleh tiga rekan sejawatnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah….

"Artie!"

"_Rosbif_!"

"_Inglaterra_!"

"_BLOODY HELL_!"

Teriakan serempak trio itu sukses membuat Arthur terjengkang dari kursinya.

.

.

Itulah yang membuat Arthur ada di restoran bersama Gilbert, pacarnya yang pemalu, dan seorang _bloody yankee_ yang membuat ke _gentleman_-annya perlu disertifikasi ulang. Kalau saja si _French Frog_ tidak mengancam untuk menyebarkan fotonya yang hanya mengenakan selembar apron dan telinga kelinci saat sedang mabuk ke seluruh kantor, dia juga tak akan sudi ada di sini.

Bicara tentang si kembar… _well_, secara fisik Alfred dan Matthew memang… erm, kembar. Usia mereka sama-sama 19 tahun. Wajah mereka mirip dan mereka berdua adalah pengguna kacamata. Namun sesungguhnya ada banyak hal yang membedakan mereka.

Dari proporsi tubuh, Alfred yang mengklaim sebagai kakak, memiliki tubuh atletis yang pastinya digilai banyak gadis. Entahlah, mungkin itu efek dari jaket _bomber_ yang dikenakannya. Jaket dengan aksen bulu di leher itu terlihat tebal. Ah, tapi otot-otot yang menonjol di balik _t-shirt_ putihnya saat dia melakukan gerakan tertentu cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu memiliki tubuh bak seorang atlet. _Hell_, kenapa dia memakai jaket di dalam ruangan?

Ugh… itu bukan karena Arthur penasaran dengan _body_-nya. Hanya… tidak wajar saja. Ya, kan?

Sementara itu Matthew terlihat lebih ramping. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Arthur yakin tak ada satu pun otot terbentuk dibalik kemeja bermotif _checkerboard_-nya.

Dari segi wajah, Alfred juga terlihat lebih maskulin ketimbang adiknya. Bola matanya berwarna biru langit sementara Matthew beriris lebih gelap. Biru cenderung ungu. Baru sekali ini Arthur melihat bola mata sewarna itu. Jika saja Arthur tidak terlanjur kesal, tentu dia tak keberatan mengkategorikan Alfred sebagai pemuda tampan. Tapi dia dengan senang hati mengakui kalau Matthew adalah pemuda yang manis. Pantas Gilbert tergila-gila padanya. Yah… meskipun terkadang aura pemuda itu sering memudar. Entah berapa kali Arthur lupa akan keberadaannya.

Hal lain yang membedakan mereka adalah penampilan. Ketika banyak saudara kembar memutuskan untuk menyamakan segala-galanya, maka dua pemuda ini adalah salah satu pasangan yang tidak melakukannya. Rambut _honey blond_ Alfred dipotong pendek dengan _cowlick_ mencuat ke atas dari tumpukan poninya, sementara Matthew memilih memanjangkan rambut bergelombangnya sebahu dengan segaris rambut yang melingkar namun tunduk bersama gravitasi bumi.

Belum lagi dalam hal _personality_. Mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat. Alfred itu _over confident_, hiperaktif, berisik, idiot, menyebalkan, dan masih banyak lagi daftar keburukan yang bisa Arthur pindahkan dalam selembar kertas A4. Lebih ke arah dendam pribadi sepertinya. Sementara itu Matthew berpembawaan sangat tenang. Dia santun dan terpelajar. Cenderung pemalu dan diam. Yang Arthur pikirkan saat melihatnya adalah _sweet_.

Beda sekali dengan kakaknya!

_Well_, bahkan nama belakang mereka pun berbeda. Arthur malas bertanya. Toh, setelah ini mungkin dia tak akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi.

"Hei, Alfred! Setelah ini bolehkah aku mengajak Bird- er, Matthew pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Gilbert saat mereka menyantap _dessert_. Semua mata sontak menuju ke arahnya.

"_What_? Lalu bagaimana aku pulang, ha?" protes Arthur yang langsung berhenti mengoles selai pada _scone_-nya.

"Yeah, Mattie tidak bilang setelah ini dia mau pergi lagi denganmu," kali ini giliran Alfred yang memprotes.

"Um… sebenarnya aku sudah janji mau nonton bioskop bersama Gilbert. Kalau kau tak keberatan," sahut Matthew malu-malu.

"Boleh, ya Alfred? Lagipula ini kan masih sore," rayu Gilbert. Alfred mendesah.

"Oke. Ada aku atau tidak, kalian pasti akan tetap pergi, kan? Ini kencan kalian, aku tak akan ikut campur. Tapi awas ya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Mattie!" ancam Alfred pada Gilbert.

"Siap, Bos! Aku akan menjaga Birdie dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku," sahut Gilbert sambil menggenggam tangan Matthew di atas permukaan meja.

"Ya, ya, ya. Berhentilah memanggilnya Birdie. Itu aneh," gumam Alfred.

"Hei! Lalu bagaimana denganku?" protes Arthur lagi. Kali ini giliran Arthur yang jadi pusat perhatian di meja tersebut, namun pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Gilbert itu tak peduli. Kedua _emerald_-nya menyorot tajam ke arah sang _Prussian_.

Setelah memaksanya ikut ke sini, pria transparan itu mau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Ooh… tidak bisa. Memang sih dia bisa saja naik bus atau taksi, tapi maaf saja ya! Alasan kenapa dia ada di sini adalah Gilbert dan dia harus bertanggung jawab. Arthur tak peduli dia mau kencan atau apapun setelah ini, tapi albino itu harus mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu.

Gilbert terdiam sambil menatap balik Arthur sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di hadapan sang _Englishman_. Seringainya keluar.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Alfred saja yang mengantarmu pulang, Artie? Kau tak keberatan kan, Alfred?" dua _orb_ merahnya bisa menangkap raut terkejut di wajah dua pemuda berbahasa nasional Inggris tersebut.

"_WHAT_?!" seru Arthur. Namun sebelum dia memprotes lebih banyak, Alfred mendahuluinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. _Hero_ akan membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan," kemudian pemuda Amerika itu menoleh ke Arthur dan mengumbar senyum ala bintang pasta giginya sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang saja, Artie. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Um… aku naik taksi saja," gumam Arthur sambil mengambil kembali _scone_-nya yang terabaikan. _Dessert_ enak tidak boleh dilewatkan hanya karena seorang _yankee_ berisik dan _Prussian_ brengsek.

"Oh… no, no, no! Pulang sendirian akan sangat berbahaya untuk _old man_ sepertimu, Art!" sahut Alfred tanpa rasa berdosa. Athur bisa mendengar Gilbert terkikik geli di sebelahnya. Bahkan Matthew pun tersenyum. Arthur meremat _scone_ di tangannya dengan geram.

Oh, yeah!

_Dessert_ enak ternyata bisa wafat **hanya** karena seorang _yankee_ berisik dan _Prussian_ brengsek.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_Well_, satu lagi fic yang diambil dari pengalaman pribadi.

Akhirnya ketulis jugaaaa! Entah sudah berapa lama gatel pengen nulis USUK lagi XD

Dan gara-gara England sy jadi penasaran sama lagu-lagu Sex Pistols. Saat denger pertama kali, Anarchy in The UK saat itu, yang ada dipikiran sy adalah… ini orang nyanyi apa cuma asal jeplak? Tapi entah kenapa lagunya jadi terngiang-ngiang terus di kepala sy X3

Ada lagi yang suka mereka gara-gara England? :3

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My Ow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**USUK**

**Human AU/Drama/Romance/Shonen-Ai**

**Second fic in this fandom. YAY!**

_Arthur Kirkland tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Kalau dengan Alfred Jones?_

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Akasaka Kirachiha**, siapa, **nakashima eru**, AzuraRii, **mecchan**, Irgill Kirklang, **codetreasure**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini kecuali Read and Review dari kalian :3**

**So, ENJOY Please!**

* * *

**Nice To Meet You**

**CHAPTER 2**

**XXX**

Dua sosok pirang beda tinggi tercenung memandang sedan merah berplat New York AWE-503 yang membawa dua rekan makan mereka bergerak menjauh. Hingga beberapa waktu, mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu. Yang satu sibuk mengamati kendaraan yang membawa adiknya, sementara yang satu lagi sibuk meratapi kepergian tumpangannya. Ketika sedan merah berplat kau tahu berapa itu menghilang di ujung jalan, satu dari mereka pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_Well_, jadi di mana mobilmu?" tanya sosok yang lebih pendek, Arthur, pada orang di sebelahnya dengan wajah terganggu. Sebenarnya dia masih kesal karena harus pulang dengan Amerika berisik bernama Alfred _Freaking_ Jones tersebut, tapi ancaman dari pesan pendek Gilbert membuatnya urung menolak. Kalau nanti dia berhasil mendapatkan foto yang dipegang Francis, foto mabuknya yang hanya menampilkan kulit dan selembar _apron_ ditubuhnya, ingat? Niscaya dia akan mengubah dua orang brengsek itu menjadi mayat. Lihat saja!

"Mobil?" Alfred malah bertanya balik dengan raut bingung.

"Ya. Memangnya kau mengantarku pulang dengan apa?" Arthur sedikit menggeram, kali ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya lewat omongan. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sinisme itu tak sampai. Wajah remaja berkacamata itu malah bertambah cerah dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Sifat _happy go lucky_ Alfred membuat sarkasme sang pemuda Inggris mental kemana-mana dan itu cukup membuat kejengkelan Arthur makin menjadi.

"Oh, iya! Ayo, Art! Kita temui _baby_-ku!" ujar Alfred sambil merangkul dan otomatis menyeret Arthur menuju sisi lain parkiran restoran keluarga tersebut.

"O-oi! Jangan merangkulku, idiot! Berat! Dasar gendut!" protes Arthur sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan Alfred dari bahunya. Namun tangan berotot itu malah melilitnya lebih erat.

"_Sorry_, ya! Aku tidak gendut. Kau saja yang terlalu kurus," sahut Alfred sambil mengacak rambut sang _Englishman_ dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hei! Itu tidak sopan, _git_!" kali ini Arthur berhasil menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari kepalanya. Pria itu mendengus kesal, namun hal itu malah mengundang gelak tawa dari sang Amerika. Gaah! Rasanya Arthur ingin sekali mencekik pemuda itu sampai mati.

_Geez_… dia bertemu Alfred tak lebih dari dua jam yang lalu dan dia sudah berpikir untuk membunuh tiga orang karenanya.

_Bloody amazing_!

"_Tada_! Ini dia tumpangan kita!" Arthur yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutuk Alfred baru sadar kalau tadi mereka masih berjalan melintasi parkiran.

"Mana mobilnya?" tanya pemuda beralis tebal itu sambil celingak-celinguk. Ini adalah parkiran di ujung restoran. Tak ada satu pun mobil pribadi terparkir di sini. Yang ada hanya hanya mobil _delivery_ restoran dan….

"_WHAT_?! Kita pulang dengan ini?" Arthur menatap benda di hadapannya dengan wajah horor.

"Eh-heh!" hanya itu jawaban yang dia dapat dari Alfred sebelum tangan yang melingkari pundaknya terangkat. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap nanar ke arah pemuda berjaket _bomber_ yang berjalan menjauhinya dan mendekati benda itu.

"Yup! Kita pulang dengan ini," sahut Alfred sambil mengusap kendaraannya dan memamerkan senyum _megawatt_ andalannya pada pemuda _British_ yang masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya. "_Awesome_, huh?"

"_No way in hell_," desis Arthur saat melihat sepeda motor _sport_ merah dengan tulisan _Ninja_ tercantum di _body_-nya. Dia sering melihat orang mengendarai sepeda motor, tapi kalau mencobanya sendiri… jujur saja, dia belum pernah. Lagipula dia selalu beranggapan kalau mengendarai sepeda motor itu tidak aman. Bagaimana kalau jatuh? Bagaimana kalau tergelincir? Bagaimana kalau….

"Aku naik taksi saja," kata Arthur sambil berbalik pergi. Namun Alfred segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Hoe… kenapa?" tanya Alfred sedikit merajuk. Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya sambil membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Alfred.

"Maaf saja. Aku tak mau naik itu!" sahut Arthur sambil menunjuk kendaraan roda dua tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini motor standar. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali punya _Ducati_,tapi _Dad_ menyuruhku menyisihkan tabungan untuk membeli mobil juga. _So, Ducati is big 'No'_. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lalu Kiku, sahabat Jepangku, merekomendasikan ini untukku. Meskipun harganya jauh dibawah _Ducati_ yang kuinginkan, tapi ternyata motor ini tak kalah keren, lho!" jelas Alfred panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap remaja tanggung itu dengan wajah bosan. Apa dia tak pernah mempelajari apa itu intonasi?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan setuju ikut denganmu setelah menceritakan semua itu. Aku. Tidak. Peduli," sahut Arthur dingin sambil berbalik pergi kembali. Namun Alfred segera menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku bawa helm dua, kok! Kau bisa pakai punya Mattie. Tadi kan kami datang ke sini berdua," jelas Alfred. Masih mencoba meyakinkan Arthur untuk ikut bersamanya rupanya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" seru sang pemuda Inggris dengan dua tangan terkepal di sisi badan. Kali ini Alfred menyeringai.

"Oh… aku lupa. _Old man_ sepertimu pasti takut terkena serangan jantung kalau naik ini. Haha!" alis tebal Arthur berkernyit. Sepertinya provokasi Alfred mulai berhasil.

"Tidak!" Arthur mencoba untuk menjawab setenang mungkin. Alfred sialan! Sialan karena dia benar.

"Ya, kau pasti takut," balas Alfred dengan seringai lebih lebar.

"Tidak! Enak saja!"

'Tenang Arthur… jangan terpancing. Pikirkan alasan lain untuk menolaknya,' batinnya.

"Sudahlah, Artie! Mengaku sajalah…."

"Aku. Tidak. Takut," geram Arthur. "Oke, ayo kita pulang dengan benda berbahay- _err_, maksudku kendaraan roda dua kebanggaanmu itu! _Bring it on, Moron_!"

"_Yes_!" Alfred melayangkan tinju kanannya di udara dengan seringai yang berganti dengan senyum lebar. Sama sekali tak terlihat terpengaruh oleh cacian Arthur. Wajahnya malah terlihat cerah ceria saat berseru, "_Let's go_, Artie!"

Namun sesaat setelah pantatnya menempel di jok dan mesin motor menyala, Arthur baru menyadari kesalahannya. Sial! Dia berhasil terpancing oleh pengidap _hero syndrome_ tolol itu! Oh, _God_! Semoga dia bisa sampai rumah dalam keadaan utuh….

"Pakai helm-mu, Art!" Alfred membuka kaca helm-nya dan menoleh ke belakang. Mengingatkan Arthur tentang eksistensi benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Eh, ini? Tidak mau! Benda ini terlalu besar di kepalaku!" protes Arthur. Dia belum mencobanya, sih. Tapi sekali lihat saja dia tahu benda itu memang terlalu besar untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus memakainya. Itu untuk melindungi kepalamu agar kita tidak membentur aspal saat jatuh," jelas Alfred sambil mengetuk-ngetuk helm yang terpasang di kepalanya. Kedua bola mata Arthur membulat. Si _Amrik_ ini tidak sensitif sekali! Malah menakut-nakutinya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba jatuh saat memboncengku!" seru Arthur, namun tak urung dipakainya juga pengaman kepala tersebut. Benar saja perkiraannya. Benda ini terlalu besar untuknya. Baru beberapa detik memakainya saja, kepalanya langsung pening. Berat. Sepertinya dia mendengar Alfred yang sudah kembali menoleh ke depan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun helm membuat pendengarannya kabur. Dia baru saja mengucap 'Apa?' ketika Alfred mengegas motornya.

"Huwaa!" pekiknya saat kendaraan merah itu melaju tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuhnya nyaris terjengkang. Refleks saja dia memeluk pinggang sang pemuda Amerika di depannya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Mencari pegangan.

Setelah laju motor agak stabil, satu tangan Arthur melepas pinggang Alfred dan membetulkan posisi helmnya yang miring. Pemuda Inggris itu membuka kaca helm-nya dan seraut wajah yang siap memuntahkan lahar panas amarah pun muncul.

"Beri aku peringatan kalau mau jalan, Bodoh! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!" omel Arthur sambil menggeplak kepala Alfred yang tertutup helm. Alfred pun menoleh ke kiri. Posisi tangannya yang memegang stang tak memungkinkannya untuk menoleh lebih jauh lagi. Tapi Arthur bisa melihatnya memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang harus Arthur akui, memang sempurna.

"Sengaja," ucapnya dengan senyum iseng.

"_What_?" sahut Arthur setengah berteriak.

"Aku sengaja. Kan kau jadi memeluk pinggangku, hehee…," mendengar jawaban Alfred, Arthur langsung melepas lilitan tangannya di pinggang sang Amerika. Karena tak berhasil menemukan pegangan lain –demi Tuhan, ini mengerikan- akhirnya pemuda _British_ itu terpaksa mencengkeram jaket _bomber _bertuliskan angka 50 di depannya. Setidaknya bukan memeluk.

Bibirnya mengerucut saat mendengar kekehan halus pemuda di hadapannya. Namun dia bersyukur Alfred tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Helm di kepalanya sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Dia tak akan sanggup meng-_handle_ lelucon menyebalkan Alfred saat ini.

"Hei, Artie!" seru Alfred dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Dia tahu Arthur akan kesulitan mendengarnya kalau dia bicara dengan nada biasa.

"Jangan panggil aku Artie, _git_! Kenapa?" sahut Arthur galak. Ugh… helm ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Mm… kau tidak kapok bertemu denganku, kan?"

"Ha?" Arthur tidak salah dengar, kan? Kapok? TENTU SAJA!

"Kalau seandainya kita menemani mereka lagi, kau tidak kapok, kan?"

"_Err_… ya itu sih tergantung mereka. Memangnya mereka mau mengajak kita ke kencan mereka lagi? Kurasa tidak," jawab Arthur bijak. Dalam hati sih dia bilang, 'Kalau Gil mengajakku lagi bakal kutolak mentah-mentah.'

Cukup sekali ini saja dia bertemu dengan Alfred _Fucking_ Jones.

Selagi Arthur berpikir, tiba-tiba kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan diikuti oleh makian frustasi dari sang pengendara.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _Englishman_ sambil mencoba melongok ke depan. _Geez_, kenapa mereka berhenti di tempat sepi begini? Makhluk hidup selain mereka yang ada di jalanan dua jalur ini hanya pepohonan di kanan kiri. Sepertinya jaraknya pun masih lumayan jauh dari rumah Arthur.

"Bensinku habis," sahut Alfred yang sudah menoleh ke Arthur. "Kurasa kita harus menuntun sepeda motor ini sampai pom bensin terdekat."

Arthur melongo.

"Kita? Maaf saja, ya! Lebih baik aku naik taksi!" Arthur melompat turun dari _Ninja_ merah tersebut dan bergegas melepas helm-nya dengan wajah murka.

"Artie, hey! Masa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian?" rajuk sang pemuda berkacamata.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Arthur sambil merapikan rambutnya yang dia pikir pasti berantakan karena helm. Padahal dari tadi pun rambutnya sudah begitu.

"Artie… _please_…," Arthur yang mulai putus asa menjinakkan rambutnya mengangkat kepala, menatap langsung mata _baby blue_ dibalik kacamata si muda. Sumpah demi apapun, dia menyesalinya. _Damn_! Ternyata Alfred punya jurus _puppy eyes_ yang lebih menggugah ketimbang keponakannya, Peter. Bagaimana bisa remaja yang sudah jadi mahasiswa itu terlihat lebih memelas daripada adiknya yang baru lulus sekolah dasar?

"O-okay! Tapi jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti anak autis!" sahut Arthur dengan hidung mengernyit.

"_Yes_!"

**XXX**

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliah?" tanya Alfred setelah tak lama mereka mulai berjalan. Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya. Sudah bagus si bodoh itu diam lantaran sibuk menuntun motor besarnya. Kenapa dia harus bersuara lagi? Arthur benar-benar tak punya gairah untuk meladeninya. Dia sedang sibuk meratapi kesialannya. Tapi… tadi Alfred bertanya apa?

"Kuliah?" tanyanya bingung.

"A... ha...!" Alfred mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Aku sudah bekerja," jawab Arthur. Kedua bibir Alfred terpisah. "Kau pikir aku dan Gilbert bertemu di mana? Kampus?"

"Oh, kupikir kau masih kuliah. Kalau Gilbert sih memang seperti om-om. Aku tak tahu apa yang Matt sukai dari dia. _That lucky bastards_! Jadi, setelah lulus _high school_ kau langsung bekerja? _Awesome_!" sahut Alfred. Arthur hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kemampuan Alfred untuk menjawab kata-katanya dengan ocehan panjang lebar. Dia pasti jago membuat essay.

"Aku sudah lulus universitas, Alfred," Arthur mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar. Lagipula ada apa dengan segala hal tentang kuliah ini, sih? Kedua _blue diamond_ dibalik kotak lensa Alfred melebar.

"Wow! Kau pasti jenius!" komen Alfred.

"Biasa saja," sahut Arthur sambil mengendikkan bahu. Bocah ini aneh sekali, sih! Memangnya salah kalau dia sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja? Pemuda Inggris itu pun menggumam, "Oke, aku mulai benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Maksudku, kau masih seumuran denganku, kan? Tapi aku masih berjuang di tahun keduaku di kampus dan kau sudah lulus! _Not fair_!" Arthur mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"Aku apa?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Alfred pun terdiam. Kelihatannya dia juga mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau, seumuran denganku, kan? Dan Mattie tentu saja," tanya Alfred. Kali ini dia yang kelihatan ragu.

"Aku 23, _wanker_!" jawab Arthur.

"_No way_!" pekik Alfred. "Kau… kau terlihat terlalu _cute_ untuk pria seumuran itu!"

"Aku hanya lebih tua empat tahun, _git_!" seru Arthur. Meski begitu wajahnya memanas. Alfred menganggapnya muda dan _cute_? Oh, Arthur mulai mengerti sekarang. Jadi sejak tadi Alfred sedang mencoba mendekatinya, hm?

"_Yeah_, benar juga. Hanya empat tahun. Bukan hal besar," gumam Alfred.

Arthur merasakan wajahnya meradang. Kedua manik hijaunya melirik sosok tinggi besar yang menuntun besi beroda dua di sebelahnya. Kalau mau jujur, dia mengakui bahwa Alfred adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Belum lagi proporsi tubuh yang kalau Arthur nilai satu sampai sepuluh, niscaya dia akan memberi nilai dua belas. Oke, dia mulai melantur. Dia pasti populer di kampus. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan pemuda Amerika itu dikelilingi oleh _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_ di kampusnya.

Jika saja sifat Alfred tak membuatnya iritasi, mungkin Arthur bakal jatuh hati juga pada pemuda itu. Dia yang berpikir bahwa Arthur terlihat muda… _sweet_. Yah… siapa sih yang tidak senang dibilang awet muda? Apalagi di kantor dia dijuluki _old man_ oleh Bad Touch Trio alias Gilbert dan kawan-kawan lantaran kecenderungannya untuk mengerutkan dahi, cemberut, dan mengumpat di saat yang sama. Dia selalu dibuat bertanya-tanya apa memang tampangnya setua itu.

Tunggu! Bukankah tadi Alfred sendiri sempat menjulukinya _old man_? Tapi sekarang Alfred menyangkanya berusia setara dengannya. Apa pemuda itu tengah mempermainkannya? Tapi tadi dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh saat menanyakan usianya. Atau… memang begitukah cara si _yankee_ itu menarik hati orang yang dia sukai? Sejenis '_pulling pigtail in the playground_'. Ya, mungkin saja. Alfred masih sembilan belas tahun. Mungkin dia masih terlalu naïf.

Oh, iya! Alfred masih sembilan belas, ya? Bertambah lagi alasan untuk tidak menaruh hati pada sang_ American_.

Arthur Kirkland tidak mengencani pria yang lebih muda.

Pemuda _British_ itu memang lebih banyak berperan sebagai pihak _submissive_ dalam hubungan lamanya. Pengalaman mengajarkan padanya bahwa memiliki kekasih yang seusia hanya membuatnya patah hati. Saat masih di kampus, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang teman asal Portugal bernama Sergio Hernandez.

Teman?

Ya, karena mereka adalah teman yang sangat dekat satu sama lain. Kedekatan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dan mereka sepakat untuk menaikkan jenjang hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih romantik. Awalnya memang indah. Arthur akui itu. Namun dua tahun berjalan, hubungan mereka mulai diwarnai pertengkaran. Emosi yang masih labil, kuliah yang membuat pikiran tertekan, serta ego yang membludak, membuat mereka tak bisa bertahan baik sebagai kekasih ataupun teman. Sejak itu dia lebih memilih untuk mencari pasangan yang lebih dewasa. Baginya, pria dewasa berarti perhatian, pengertian, keamanan, dan kenyamanan ekstra.

Hanya saja, sampai saat ini belum ada pria yang bisa membuat hatinya tergugah.

Francis dan Gilbert bisa saja menyebutnya tak laku karena nihilnya _dating_ dalam jadwalnya, tapi hanya Arthur yang tahu seberapa sering dirinya menolak ajakan kencan. Maaf saja, ya! Jangan samakan dia dengan kodok mesum Bonnefoy yang menerima ajakan siapa pun –SIAPA PUN!- dan bercerita dengan sombongnya pada dua rekannya. Tentu saja pada Arthur juga, hanya saja Arthur bukanlah rekannya.

Sekarang, bagaimana kalau Alfred mengajaknya kencan?

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Siapa bilang Alfred mengajaknya kencan? Pemuda bawel itu hanya menyebutnya _cute_. Memangnya itu berarti sesuatu? _Ge-er_ sekali dia!

"Wah! Lihat! Ada pom bensin di sana! Akhirnya…," seruan Alfred membuat Arthur tersadar dari pikiran sepihaknya. Arthur tercenung. Wow! Tak terasa, ya? Ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan sebuah kios bensin yang sepi seperti halnya jalanan yang barusan mereka lewati. Karena itulah mereka bisa jalan dengan santai. Tak akan ada mobil ngebut yang mengklakson mereka karena berjalan terlalu lamban.

"Ayo, Artie!" Alfred mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah kios tersebut dan menuntun motornya ke sana. Arthur mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah mengikuti pemuda berkacamata itu.

Selagi menunggu Alfred mengisi tangki bahan bakarnya, Arthur berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda berambut _blond_ itu bergidik sesekali. Tak terasa langit sudah benar-benar kelam dan angin malam mulai berembus lembut. Berdiri diam membuat tubuhnya yang ramping lebih efektif menerima angin. Mungkin hari ini bakal hujan lagi. Kalau iya, mudah-mudahan dia bisa sampai rumah sebelumnya. Dia tak akan bisa berdamai dengan pekerjaannya besok bila dirinya sampai terserang flu.

Kedua mata sang _Englishman_ membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu membebani pundaknya. Bukan membebani dalam konteks menyakitkan, sih. Yang ini justru terasa… nyaman. _Jade_-nya bergulir menuju ekor mata, mendapati bulu-bulu putih yang dia tahu betul merupakan kerah jaket Alfred menutupi sebagian bahunya. Dia mendongak, mendapati Alfred telah berdiri di sampingnya. Masih menuntun motor besar yang mungkin kini terisi penuh oleh bahan bakar. Pemuda itu memamerkan senyum lebar yang membuatnya tampak seperti kanak-kanak.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan, pakai saja jaketku," ujar Alfred. Senyum masih terpajang apik di bibirnya, menampilkan sederet gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

"Bukankah kau yang naik di depan. Kau lebih rentan terhadap angin," sahut Arthur sambil bergerak melepaskan jaket pilot yang terasa terlalu besar itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Namun Alfred lekas menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering kok naik motor tanpa jaket. Lagipula, _hero_ sepertiku harus selalu siap siaga menolong _damsel in distress_-nya, haha!"

"Aku bukan _damsel in distress, bloody git_!" pekik Arthur dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal. Apapula maksud kata _–nya_ pada kalimatnya barusan.

"_Chillax_, _Dude_!" Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. Meski begitu tawa renyah pemuda itu menggema di seantero pom bensin. Hal itu membuat Arthur merasa tambah sebal. Kedua matanya menyipit, sementara kedua pipinya menggembung.

"Aku Arthur, bukan '_dude_'!" bantah sang Briton sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alfred langsung menghentikan tawanya. Bukan karena Arthur memarahinya. Sama sekali bukan. Dia tengah sibuk mengagumi keimutan pria yang lebih tua itu. Sebuah kesimpulan konyol muncul dalam pikirannya.

Jika sedang marah Arthur adalah makhluk paling _adorable_ yang pernah dia lihat.

"Oke, _Chick_! Ayo, kita pulang!" seru Alfred seraya naik ke atas motornya. Arthur yang ingat bahwa mungkin Alfred tengah sengaja memancing emosinya lagi, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyusul Alfred.

"Aha! Jadi kau lebih suka kusebut _chick _daripada _dude_?" Alfred menyeringai.

"_Shut up_!" pekik Arthur sebelum terdengar bunyi '_BUK_' keras disusul oleh lengkingan suara Alfred.

"Aw, Artie… kenapa kau menendang kakiku?" rengek Alfred.

"Karena kau itu _git_!" jawab Arthur. Mereka pun berdebat sampai akhirnya Arthur yang bungkam duluan. Duduk di atas jok _Ninja_ Alfred benar-benar membuatnya tegang.

Kali ini Arthur memilih meremat celana kainnya lantaran tak ingin menyentuh punggung Alfred yang berada di balik _t-shirt_ tipisnya saat berpegangan. Meski tak menyentuh langsung punggung tegap dengan otot-otot sempurna itu, tetap saja….

Sepanjang perjalanan Arthur berdoa dan merutuki Alfred secara bersamaan di dalam hati.

**XXX**

"Hm… jadi kau tinggal di apartemen ini…," gumam Alfred saat membuka kaca helmnya. Kedua _blue eyes_-nya memperhatikan bangunan berlantai lima yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggal Arthur dengan seksama.

"Ya," sahut Arthur setelah berhasil menjejakkan kakinya ke bumi dengan selamat. Meski Alfred tak terdengar seperti orang bertanya, pemuda itu merasa bahwa dirinya harus mengkonfirmasi sebuah jawaban untuk Alfred.

"Kau mau kuantar sampai tangga?" tanya Alfred sambil membuka helm dari kepalanya. Arthur yang juga baru saja membebaskan batok tengkoraknya dari benda bulat yang sedari tadi membuatnya pening itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau repot karena harus memarkir motormu lagi. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya," bantah Arthur sambil mengembalikan helm-nya ke Alfred. Alfred ber-hm panjang saat menerima pelindung kepala milik Matthew dari tangan Arthur dan menyampirkannya ke gagang motor. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Alfred buka suara lagi.

"Hey, Artie!"

"Hm?" Arthur mengerang dalam hati. Kenapa pemuda ini tidak segera pulang saja, sih…? Lagipula sepertinya dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Alfred. Meski dia tak bisa melihat rona di wajah sang _American_ –yang dia yakini bahwa hal itu ada namun tersamar oleh minimnya cahaya, tingkahnya yang canggung mengatakan segalanya. Arthur bukan anak kecil. Dia tahu gelagat semacam ini.

"A-apa kapan-kapan kau mau _hang out_ denganku lagi?" tanya Alfred ragu.

_Bingo_!

"_Hang out_?" tanya Arthur seraya mengkonfirmasi ulang dengan kata yang lebih _to the point_. "Maksudmu kencan?"

Alfred terlihat gelagapan sebentar, mungkin tak menyangka kalau Arthur akan bertanya se-_bold_ itu. Namun pemuda kekar itu lekas memperbaiki ekspresi wajah dan posisi tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini, dengan nada lebih yakin dia berkata, "Ya. Kalau kau tak keberatan menyebutnya begitu."

Arthur bisa merasakan tatapan penuh harap dan cemas dari kedua safir remaja itu. Tatapan itu terlihat sungguhan. Apa Alfred benar-benar menyukainya seperti itu? Arthur tak yakin. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tak lebih dari tiga jam yang lalu, _for God sake_!

Pria 23 tahun itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab….

"_No_."

Kini dia bisa melihat wajah Alfred memutih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kalian mungkin sudah tahu beberapa istilah yang sering kita temui di fic2 berbahasa Inggris, tapi mungkin lebih afdol kalau sy jelaskan juga jikalau ada yang bertanya-tanya. Tapi karena translating Inggris-Indonesia sy juga rada-rada, jadi sy jabarkan sedikit menurut pemikiran sy ya.**

**Pulling pigtail in the playground: **lebih merujuk pada tingkah anak-anak yg cenderung iseng pada anak yang disukainya. Misalnya anak laki-laki yang suka menarik rambut anak perempuan yang disenanginya (dan ini arti sebenarnya, haha)

**Damsel in distress: **Saat baca fic Inggris, menurut sy istilah ini merujuk pada kisah-kisah putri dalam dongeng yang harus diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Arti aslinya menurut Mbah Google adalah 'wanita yang terperangkap'

**Chick: **'Dude' versi perempuan XD XD

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


End file.
